Pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies use reactors, including bioreactors and chemical reactors, and analyzers to assist in the development of pharmaceuticals. A bioreactor is a device that supports a biologically active environment. The bioreactor may be used to run a process (e.g., an experiment growing cell cultures or a molecular production process), and may output a number of parameters relating to the cell culture. Analyzers also output data relating to cell culture parameters. A sample may be drawn from the bioreactor and placed in the analyzer for further analysis.